Once Upon a Time Chronicles
by LoveTVshows
Summary: Two years after season three much has changed in Storybrooke. New characters, new threats and Henry dating? Follow the series and find out what happens next to our favorite characters. (I promise it 's really good and will show all the characters). -On hiatus-
1. CH1 Overseer to the story

**Once Upon a Time Chronicles **

**Description: This is my first published fanfic, also my first series. This takes place 2 years from the end of the 3rd season. Please don't ask me to write about Frozen because Eddie and Adam think way out of the box that it's too much pressure. But these stories just came to me. I will try and update this series as fast as I can. It will follow all of the OUAT facts from season 1-3. This will have all the characters that we know and love. The series will focus on Henry more than before, because I feel he needs more character development. Remember the 2 year time gap so some stuff has changed.**

**Hope you enjoy reading.**

**Please review and comment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the franchise Once Upon a Time.**

Ch1

Overseer to the story

"Aaaaahhhhhh! I'm going to get you."

"No you won't."

The little kids cry out as they play on the playground on a sunny afternoon in Storybrooke.

Henry sits on a bench reading his book while he waits to be picked up. Even though he knows every story from front to back he still reads it. The book is even starting to show the wear and tear. As he gets absorbed into the reading, he turns the page. As he does the page rips out of the book. He holds the page in his hand and turns his head from it to the book._ No, I must have pulled too hard. How am I going to get this fixed? Maybe Mr. Gold can… _His train of thought is broken when he hears, "Hey Henry, can I sit here?"

He looks up to see Alyssa Mathews, the girl that sits next to him in Algebra. He's had her in at least one of his classes ever since he was ten. But now he really starts to notice how her long dark brunet hair glows when the sun hits the beach blond highlights. Her hazel eyes seem to change from green to brown then to blue before him. Her small smile holds so much power that it makes him feel happier. He sees her move her hand to the left side of her neck. As she messed with the hair his eyes land upon the pink scar on the left side of her neck that she tried to hide. He always wondered how she got that. He realizes he must have been staring at her for a long time for her to start messing with her hair.

"Yeah, you can sit here. Sorry Alyssa I was in a daydream."

"No problem."

Henry moves his bag to his other side of the bench while she moves to sit.

Once she sat down two little kids come up to her pulling her arms and saying "Come on Alyssa play with us, you always come up with the best games."

"In a little bit you guys. Why don't you continue the hunt for the Yaoguai?"

"Yyyeeeaaa!" Both scream and then run back to the playground.

Alyssa laughs as she watches them run off.

"So Henry, how did you think you did on Mr. Smith's test?" she says while turning her head to face him.

"I feel like I at least got a B, but knowing my luck," he shrugs his shoulders while putting the emphasis on luck.

"Don't give me that. If the town comes under attack by flying monkeys, you have an excuse for not studying."

"Even if that was going to happen again, that's still not going to help me try and study for the next day."

Alyssa moves a strand of hair behind her right ear revealing a star earring connected to a chain with a cuff almost at the top of her ear while saying "Yeah your Grandfather would rather teach you to sword fight first before math," They both laugh.

They end up staring at each other for a few seconds, until the two kids came back and grab Alyssa by the arms saying, "We need you to tell Amy that the Yaoguai lived near the river not in a cave in the woods."

"Sorry Henry I've been summoned. Talk to you later?"

"Talk to you later," He waves his hand while watching her be pulled by the little ones.

He continues watching her, not noticing that Pinocchio was now sitting next to him until he speaks. "I've seen that look before."

"What look?" Henry states rolling his eyes.

"The look that says you like Alyssa," He says pointing in her direction.

"You're crazy. You don't know the look."

"Hey, do you see me turning back into wood or my nose growing." He puts his hands on his chest then to his nose to show him. "Also I've been on dates before so I know the look. I can also see she likes you too." Pinocchio tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.

"But I don't know how to ask her out." Henry's voice goes up an octave as he speaks.

Pinocchio places a hand on Henry's shoulder saying, "You just ask and if you don't ask her soon I will." He pats Henry's shoulder once then gets up and leaves.

Henry watches him leave then his eyes land back on Alyssa playing with the children.

_Would she want to go out with me?_

-(-|-)-

The bell above Mr. Gold's door dings as Regina enters. She walks to the far end of the shop where Gold stands behind the glass display case.

She rolls up the sleeve of her jacket to look at her watch and says, "This better be good Gold, I have a date in ten minutes."

"Well I'm sure this won't get in the way of that. This just involves all of what has ever happened to us."

She rolls her eyes at him and says, "What are you talking about imp?"

"What I'm talking about is the Overseer dearie."

Regina's eyebrows came together. "That's impossible I killed the Overseer before I enacted the curse."

Anger strikes Gold's voice as he says, "You were supposed to do that after you enacted it."

"How does that make a difference?" She says exasperated, hoping he would just get to the point.

"Because dearie the Overseer is not a person; it's a spirit that changes hosts when the current one dies."

"Oh, well how do you know that the Overseer even found a host in time to get to Storybrooke?"

"Because of this," he pulls Henry's book out from behind the counter and places it on the display case.

"Why do you have my son's book?" She says with anger mixed with curiosity.

Gold states frustrated, "Henry asked me if I could fix it. While I was looking it over I found this." Gold opens the cover and lifts the pastedown endpaper from the bottom left corner. It reveals an indent that looks like a starburst shape. Gold points to it while saying, "That is the symbol of the Overseer dearie and unless we can find him, our lives will change."

Regina looks up at him then back down to the symbol with concern. _What is this Overseer capable of?_

**Next Chapter is in the works.**


	2. CH2 What No One Knows

**For the few that got a notice about this chapter earlier I am sorry my computer has been weird lately. **

**I am sorry guys but I forgot to put this in the last story. It is important for the upcoming stories. The story has been updated with this sentence but since I don't want you guys that have already read it to re-read it for just that sentences here it is **Alyssa moves her hair behind her right ear revealing a star earring connected to a chain with a cuff almost at the top of her ear while saying**. **

**_This font is to represent flashbacks._**

**Hope you enjoy reading.**

**Please review and comment.**

Ch2

What No One Knows

The stars glimmer in the night sky on another cold and quiet night in Storybrooke. There's a shift in the shadows on Main Street. A hooded being crosses the street to the library. Going to the back the being started to climb all the way up to an opened window and easily slid through. Once inside the hood is removed revealing Alyssa her hair glowing from the moonlight. She opens the elevators door and grabs the elevator cables and slowly climbs down. She opens the hatch of the elevator and enters the library. She throws her bag to a corner while she grabbed _the city of bones _book. She pulled out her flashlight then put her bag up against the wall as a pillow. She read till she fell fast asleep.

It was sunny but cold enough to still wear a coat. Ruby and Belle walked down the street straight towards the library.

"O come on Ruby that book was amazing." Belle said with excitement in her voice.

"Belle you think every book is amazing. But I don't know how sparkling vampires are supposed to exist even in that story."

Alyssa's eyes shot open after she heard Ruby. _Dam I over slept._ She quickly shot up grabbing her bag and entering the elevator just as Belle opened the door to the entrance. Alyssa quickly climbed up the wires and out the window.

As Belle opened the door for Ruby she counters with "Says the girls that turns into a wolf."

"You know I will give books you recommend a try but that is the only one of that series that I'm reading."

Belle rolls her eyes and chuckles, "Okay Ruby I…"Her foot kicks something she looks down and sees _the city of bones _on the ground. "What's this doing here?"

"Must have fallen off its shelf." Ruby commented as she went to the circulation desk.

"But this is nowhere near the shelf it belongs Ruby." She looks down at the book questionably.

"Maybe you have ghosts." Ruby said playfully.

(-|-)

"Thanks for coming Rumple."

"No problem Belle. But I do think Ruby only meant what she said as a joke."

"I know but still good to double check." Belle said with slight worry in her voice. She had heard of Regina's séance and knew that Ruby's joke might be real.

Rumple smirked and nodded. He waved his hands over the area the book had been. His hands glowed then a mist of light descended on the area. After a few seconds a gold silhouette appeared.

"It's defiantly not a ghost but it looks like someone broke in and spent the night." Rumple replied showing the silhouette to both of the girls.

"Who would break into a library just to read a book?" Ruby stated.

Rumple chuckled silently as he looked at Belle.

Belle looked at Rumple and smirked knowing what he was thinking. "Is there any way you can figure out who broke in last night Rumple?"

"The book has been checked out to many times so a reading will be impossible. There is a spell but some ingredients are needed but I have more pressing matters; sorry my dear."

"It's alright Rumple. I'll talk to Emma and see what she can do."

"I think Emma will be happy to finally have a case that is normal." Ruby commented passing the two while she went to put the miss placed book away.

Belle walks Rumple to the door holding his arm. They stop at the doorway. Belle gives him a quick peck on the lips. He stares at her with a smile then turns to the door and walks out.

Belle closes the door as she watches him leave.

"What does he have that is so important that he can't use a spell to help us find the perp?" Ruby demanded as she walked back to the circulation desk.

"That's his business Ruby." Belle calmly stated. She looked back out the door window wondering if he would tell her what has been up with him these past few days.

-(-|-)-

**_The skies are clear and blue. On top of a hill side is a farm. The house is small but bigger than most farmers. It was built out of stone and had a wood roof. Ten year old Alyssa walks up to her home with a bucket of water. The sun shines off of her earring her mother had just recently finished making. As she walks up onto the porch she hears a sever series of coughs. When she opens the door she sees her mother asleep in bed. Alyssa can see the sweat on her mother's forehead and see's the rag she uses to cover her mouth has fresh blood on it. She then looks over to her right and sees her father talking to a man. The strangers outfit was something she had never seen before. It looked like it could be all one piece. It was black leather that took the pattern of crocodile skin. The leather really made his bronze skin pop. As he moved his hands while he spoke she could see his fingernails were really dirty. The man then turned his head and spotted Alyssa. He smiled in her direction she saw his mouth was dirtier than his nails._**

**_The stranger then spoke "Is this your daughter Arron she is quiet lovely." Alyssa cringed at the way he said her father's name._**

**_Alyssa's father quickly said "No this is our neighbor's daughter she has been helping bring us water while my wife has been sick."_**

**_The stranger replied "What a shame; you two still don't have children. I thought you two would have been successful after what had happened to the last one."_**

**_"Yeah well we weren't" Alyssa's father stated._**

**_Alyssa knew not to question what her father was doing. She just set the bucket down and asked do you need anything else._**

**_Her father walked up to her and led her to the door while saying "No sweet heart thank you for helping and tell your parents that Gwen is feeling better today."_**

**_"Alright see you tomorrow." Alyssa exited the house._**

**_She stayed on the porch till she heard her father yell "Are you going to help my wife or not?"_**

**_After that she ran down the hill to hide in the woods._**

**_"Arron you know magic comes with a price."_**

**_"What is it you want?"_**

**_"I want you to go and kill the great animal and bring back one of his fangs. Do we have a deal?"_**

**_"You'll heal my wife first?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Deal."_**

**_After an hour or so Alyssa came back to the house. When she entered she saw her mother sleeping looking so much better. She then looked to her father he was packing his bow and arrows._**

**_"Why are you packing Papa?" She asked as she walked up to him._**

**_"I have to go take care of some business in town. It won't take too long._**

**_"But mommy just got better and why are you taking your arrows into town?"_**

**_"Alyssa I promise to one day explain to you what happened today. But for right now I have to go." He bent down and gave her a hug. Alyssa squeezed with all her might to try and keep him here. She finally let go and saw him head to the door._**

**_"Give your mother my love and tell her I went into town."_**

**_"Yes Papa." As he exited the door she wondered if he would ever truly tell her_** **_what had happened today._**

-(-|-)-

Bbbrrriiinnnggg, the last bell of the day rings.

"Alright class single file line out." Mary Margret stated to her class as they gathered there thing. "I want to see those assignments completed tomorrow." She looks up to watch her students leave and spots Henry trying to maneuver his way through to get to her.

"Hi Henry, what brings you by?"

"Promise not to tell mom…Both of them. At least not till I tell them. Henry says while readjusts his bag on his shoulder.

"What, did you get hurt or in troub…"

She got cut off by Henry waving his hands saying "No no nothing like that. But I need advice on how to ask someone out…"He paused with a cringe "On a date."

Mary Margret was shocked and honored he would ask her this. She blinked a few times till she asked "Well who's the lucky girl?"

Henry stared at the ground while saying "Alyssa Mathews"

"Sweet Alyssa from your class five years ago."

"Yes!" He says blushing "Please can you help me."

Mary Margret smiled and replied "yes, how were you going to ask her?'

"I don't know; that's why I'm asking you." Worry creeps into his voice.

"Well where were you going to take her?"

"I was thinking Granny's. But now that just sounds stupid." He places his hand on his forehead.

"No Granny's is perfect for a first date."

"Great now that I have a place, how do I ask her?" This time his voice consisted of frustration.

Mary Margret shakes her head and slightly chuckles saying "Henry you just ask. It doesn't have to be some grand jester. For example, Alyssa do you want to go out with me tonight?"

"It's really that simple?"

"Well not everyone gets asked out to go take back a ring you stole, have to fight trolls to live and then find out that's your true love."

"Since you put it like that it looks like my date will be boring as heck."

Both Mary Margret and Henry laugh.

"Thank you for the advice. I have to hurry or I'll miss her." Henry bolted out the door as quick as he could. He didn't even hear Mary Margret yell good luck.

-(-|-)-

"Wait a minute since when do you forget to set your alarm. You're sleeping over tonight" Paige shouted while putting a hand on Alyssa's shoulder turning her to face her.

"Pppaaaiigggeee, keep your voice down. Alyssa whispered.

Paige took her voice down one octave. "Fine! But you're sleeping over."

As both girls sat on a bench that was close to the playground Alyssa said "I have slept at your house three times this month. Your dad is going to start asking questions."

"No he won…." Paige is cut off as Henry walks up and says "Hi Paige Hi Alyssa."

"Hi Henry," Alyssa said with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Paige, but I have a question for Alyssa."

HONK HONK! The car horn of Jefferson's car goes off.

Paige gets up and grabs her bag while saying "Okay, but don't be too long and we're not done talking about this yet." Paige points a figure at Alyssa.

Alyssa rolls her eyes saying "Alright Paige" as her friend walks away. "So Henry what's your question?"

Henry's palms started to sweat. His mouth went dry. He looked away then back and finally said, "Would you like to go out with me tonight."

Alyssa was taken aback by this. She was expecting him to ask her a math question or when the next project was due. She'll admit she did have a crush on him. But with him being the adoptive son of Regina and the grandson of Rumpelstiltskin that can make you apprehensive on going out with him. When she snapped out of her thoughts she saw Henry looked like he might have an anxiety attack. When she spoke he relaxed a little.

"Sorry Henry… She started but was cut off by Henry waving his hand and saying "It's alright; I understand." He started to walk away.

Alyssa immediately shot up and turned him around. "Henry let me finish, I was going to say I can't tonight but tomorrow I'm free."

Henry's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"O great um Granny's at seven."

"Can you make seven thirty?"

"Yeah done, see you tomorrow."

Alyssa grabbed her bag off the bench. "See you tomorrow Henry."

Henry watched as she got into Jefferson's car. Once it drove out of sight, Henry jumped up and said yes. He then started to run in the direction of Granny's.

-(-|-)-

Regina walked into Gold's shop bag in hand. She walked to the backroom. She saw Gold at his spinning wheel spinning.

Gold turns the wheel as he says "Did you get the ingredients?"

"Yes but I don't know how any of this is going to help with a tracking spell. She pulls out the two items. One is a picture frame that says family and in it contains the pre family picture. The next item was a framed baby picture of Henry.

Gold got up from the spinning wheel and walked to the table that was in the middle of the room.

"Because dearie magic comes with a price and the Overseer is no exception to that. For one to become the Overseer one must have no family and be pure of heart." He said pointing to the family frame then to the baby picture.

"What does Henry's book mean that you have to be able to write all the tales?"

"No it means that they know the knowledge of everyone's destiny and must make sure the ending outcome is the one that is laid out.

Regina was taken aback at what Gold said. She had never thought the Overseer was important. Not till Gold told her that he would foil her plan of enacting the curse. She could still remember the previous Overseer. She had been told that he was powerful and should not be taken lightly. But what she ended up facing was a middle aged man that was terrified and couldn't defend himself. She had easily defeated him. But now she knew why it must have been too easy; so the spirit could find a new host a younger, stronger one that could undo all of what she had done. She looked down at the items again. "But none of these items belong to the Overseer. How are we to use any of this without one of his belongings?"

Gold brought up his right index figure "Aaaahhh but the Overseer was careless he left his moniker." He opened Henry's book back to the sunburst shape. "Once I finish with the other ingredients I'll put this on paper then we'll be lead right to the Overseer.

Regina looked back at the symbol and gave her evil smile while saying "What are we waiting for."

-(-|-)-

_I must be dreaming nothing has happened all day. _Emma thought to herself as she entered Granny's.

"Hey sheriff, the usual?" Ruby said from over the counter.

Emma took a seat at the counter and nodded.

Ruby wrote down the order and gave it to Tony. When she came back she made Emma's drink while asking "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just seems to quiet around here today." Shrugging her shoulders while she spoke.

Ruby smiled as she said "I wouldn't say that, you might jinx yourself." Ruby set Emma's cocoa down and started to wipe down the counter.

Emma sipped her drink as Belle entered.

Emma could see she was heading her way. She mentally counted down _3..2..1._

"Emma I need your help."

Emma waved her mug as she said "You were right Ruby I spoke to soon." Ruby chuckled as she went to go pick up an order.

"What do you need help with Belle, Emma asked? Emma turned her head in Belle's direction.

"Someone has been breaking into the library."

Emma fully turned her body to face Belle. Emma's eyes went wide her face said what the hell while she spoke "who would break into a library. Oh God you didn't hide Gold's dagger there did you?" Panic crept into her voice as she said it.

'Believe me Emma I know that's the first place anybody would look for it."

Emma let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Is there any other reason someone would break in?"

"Not that I can think of. It's not like there are valuable books in there."

A list of why someone would break in went through Emma's mind. One has stood out in particular but she wasn't going to leave any of the other ideas out.

Belle broke Emma out of thought when she said "I think they will come back tonight.

"Alright I'll meet you at the library later and we'll set a trap."

"Thank you Emma." Belle got up and left.

Ruby came over with Emma's burger and fries. Ruby set it in front of Emma while saying "So going to fight crime tonight?"

"Yep and so are you Ruby."

Emma saw Ruby's eyebrow go up. Before Ruby could ask her question Emma replied "I have a feeling this person knows the layout of the library better then Belle. I'm going to need one more person so we can cover all exits."Ruby nodded and left to take an order.

Emma picked up a fry and had it half way to her mouth until Henry came in like a tornado saying "Mom! Mom! She… she said …yes.

She could barley understand those words that came out of his mouth between big gasps of breath.

"Wo wo wo who's this she and what did she say yes to."

Henry leaned on the counter still trying to catch his breath as he said "Alyssa Mathews said yes to a date with me tomorrow here at the diner.

Emma couldn't believe her ears. Her son was going on a date not just that but his first date. Her smile got wider as she spoke "That's great kid. Have I met her before?"

"No but here's a picture of when we took a field trip in the woods." He pulled out his phone. When he finally found it he handed to Emma. There were three people in the picture. Henry was to the right next to two girls. "The one next to me is Paige and the girl next to her is Alyssa.

Emma saw what Henry must see. Not only was she beautiful on the outside but her smile showed her inner beauty it seemed to take her entire being.

Henry then took his phone back and quickly said "I got to go finish a project and some homework. See you at dinner."

Before Emma could say another word he was out the door.

"Well it looks like today isn't a quiet day after all." Ruby said walking past her.

Emma shook her head and turned back to eat her food.

**Chapter 3 coming soon.**


End file.
